glee_the_future_yearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Degrees of Separation
Six Degrees of Separation by The Script is sung by Meiko, Ridger, Gabriella, Phoenix, Demi and J.J. in the fifth episode, Past Life. Lyrics Meiko: You've read the books, You've watched the shows, What's the best way no one knows, yeah, Ridger: Meditate, get hypnotized. Anything to take from your mind. But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh You're doing all these things out of desperation, Meiko and Ridger: Ohhh ohhh, You're going through six degrees of separation. Gabriella with Meiko and Ridger: You hit the drink, you take a toke Watch the past go up in smoke. Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that, You're better now than ever, and your life's okay When it's not. No. You're doing all these things out of desperation, Ohhh ohhh, You're going through six degrees of separation. J.J: First, you think the worst is a broken heart Gabriella: What's gonna kill you is the second part Demi: And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle Phoenix: And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself Meiko: Fifth, you see them out with someone else Ridger: And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little Meiko, Ridger and Gabriella: Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself Phoenix: You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too, Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah Tarot cards Gems and stones, Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul. Demi: Well it's not, no, wohhhh You're only doing things out of desperation, Ohhh ohhh, You're goin' through six degrees of separation. J.J: First, you think the worst is a broken heart Gabriella: What's gonna kill you is the second part Demi: And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle Phoenix: And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself Meiko: Fifth, you see them out with someone else Ridger: And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little J.J: No there's no starting over, Without finding closure, you'd take them back, No hesitation, That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation J.J with Gabriella, Phoenix, Demi and Meiko: No there's no starting over, Without finding closure, you'd take them back, No hesitation, That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation J.J: First, you think the worst is a broken heart Gabriella: What's gonna kill you is the second part Demi: And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle Phoenix: And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself Meiko: Fifth, you see them out with someone else Ridger: And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Meiko Lin Category:Songs sung by Demi Summers Category:Songs sung by Ridger Van-Housen Category:Songs sung by Phoenix Evans Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Brooks Category:Songs sung by J.J Faulkner Category:Songs